Prodigal
by sweetluckygirl
Summary: Gazing down at the snow under my feet, As my insides tremble, from an emotion unrevealed. My month opens, and a desperate cry for help emerges from my throat. (Song fic)


Prodigal

I just had to make a songfic of this song.

Please review.

I don't own kfp, or this song.

As one of the reviewers (fantasyfreak23) pointed out my grammatical mistakes.

So this is a recheck of the last one.

* * *

Have you ever felt the need for someone so desperately? That someone who is, and has left a mark on your heart? That someone who, in simply words, rules it? That someone who you could never have in your arms properly? That someone who is exactly what you need, but you can never be the one who she, or he needs? Even though if that someone believed that you were?

That's how I feel. I love her. I know I do. More then anything. But she deserves better. She loves me. Even if She can get better, Effective type then me. Evertime I touch, or kiss her. I grow to hate myself. For not being the appropriate one, the one who she needs.

I wake up from my slumber, getting ready for what's to come. My thoughts are still the same, and the gong had not been rung yet. It is the fifth time That my thoughts woke me before it. Not exactly, i was never asleep in the first place. I've been spending countless, sleepless, nights. Under my eyes, noticeable dark circles grew. Forcing tigress to ask me how i was feeling again,

and again. It was so annoying. She kept asking, making me snap at her.

The winters cold breeze touched my face reminding me to wear the hoodie she gifted. 'You'll look dashing' she had said.

I walk out of my room, in front of hers. Sliding the door, I see her. There, she looks so.. Beautiful, wonderful, peaceful, and the women who I did not deserve. The last thought made me silently close the door, not to wake her up.

I walk down the thousand steps of the jade palace. Looking at the sky. Not once did i stop, and whined. My preoccupied mind stopped me from doing so. The snow danced around me. Her face keeps coming in my mind. I shook my head to try to think about something else, but fail to do so. I move along the asleep valley until I reach the frozen bed of lake. The cold forces me to kept both of my hands in the pockets of my green jacket.

I stand still, as the sun rays starts to light my surrounding, lost in thoughts until I hear a voice calling my name. I turn around to meet a sudden weight pressed on my body. Two hands wrapped around my sides, and two pair of lips touched mine. She firmly held me, kissing me till her lungs begged for air.

Eventually, we break away."Good morning Po" she says so ever softly. Her voice rests my restless heart." Morning to you too tigress". I say. My emotions floods in my head. Too intense, too true, too painful.

Tigress smiles, she wore a long sleeve, red, and beautifully printed gold line flowers jacket, the one I gave her. It melted my heart. She has her arms settled around my neck."Where were you? I've been looki-" she begins,but I interrupt her." This isn't working" I say.

_What am I doing?_

She stops. Her beautiful ember Eyes widens. " What?" She finally says, not above a whisper.

_Turn back, change the topic._

" I'm leaving" I response.

" what? Why?" She questions. Her voice stern.

_Stop right there._

" This isn't working" I repeat, Doing everything opposite of what my heart was saying.

"What isn't working?"

_Stop! Stop!_

"You, and me"

Time comes to a halt, and She takes several steps back. Her eyebrows frowns in confusion." What?" She whispers. Maybe I said that too fast, maybe she didn't hear me, or just didn't believe the words I had just said.

"You were right. You, and me, we are not meant to be". I say, mimicking her voice from the first day.

Disbelief fills her face . Her eyes widens more." Of course it's working! You, me it's working Po! It's-it's-it's working better then ever! Better then I thought!" She screams.

"No it's not!" I reply in the same tone as hers. My pain, complex, and the wish for her to have someone better then myself gets to me. My emotion of neglection, of failing in my target of striving to become better, which I tried my best to conceal, are now free. Hurting her in ways I cannot describe.

_We say good-bye_

_I turn my back_

_Run away, run away_

_So predictable_

"It's not working! We were wrong! It was a mistake! It wasn't fate! You, and me, together was a mistake! We were never meant to be!". I, in simple words, was shock. To hear such words coming from my mouth. And I can do nothing. It feels as if I'm watching someone else. My heart has no control over me. My will, and desire for her,is turning into hatred, and irritation.

Tears form in the eyes I admire so very much." I tho-ught, thought you-you loved me?" She whispers, refusing to believe." So did I" I reply.

" Why!Why!.why?"

_I don't deserve you. You deserve better. You can get better. _

" I'm not obliged to tell you". I say.

"Oh so you got bored huh? Lost your interest in me huh?"

I ignore her cries. Turn my back on my sun, and take my first steps towards the darkness's shadows.

"_Stop it there. Tell her everything. She'll tell you that you're wrong. She'll tell you that she loves you. Don't go .this. She'll die. She'll break".M_y heart tells me. But, I reasoned. "No, She'll get over it, and find someone better. And when he'll hold her. She'll understand.

_Not far from here,_

_You see me crack,_

_Like a bone, like a bone,_

_I'm so breakable. _

"I'm leaving" I continue. Without looking at her." Then listen to this". I turn around to see her. Her face full of hatred, hinting me to what she was going to say. But her eyes. They betrayed her. Her eyes showing the heart which I broke in to a million pieces.

" I will.. even if i hate you.. I - Po ping i can't stop loving you". She says while tears descends from her eyes to her face. Caressing, wetting her delicate fur. She stares at me.

I stand still for a moment. Looking at the person who give me her heart. The heart that will love me, and only me no matter what i do, And I regret everything I said. Every single word, but it was too late. _What have I done? _I think, but alas no one can change what happened. I give her a nod of approval before turning away.

A few steps away from her sight , and finally I went on the ground crying from my heart. _What have I done! What have I done? _I ask. The bitter sweet snow does nothing to help me, instead it makes me feel more worse.

_And I take everything from you_

_But you'll take anything_

_Won't you?_

I took everything from her. Her heart, her love, her mind, Her title, her place, her destiny. All she did was sacrifice. What did i gave her in return? Nothing. Nothing at all.

I seriously don't deserve her.

_Run away, run away_

_Like a prodigal_

_Don't you wait for me_

_Don't you wait for me_

_So ashamed, so ashamed_

_But I need you so_

_And you wait for me_

_And you wait for me._

_I'm on the road_

_To who knows where?_

_Look ahead, not behind_

_I keep saying_

I get back up on my feet. And walk towards the gates of the valley. I push the silver bars of the barrier open. With another step. I'm no longer in the valley of peace. I don't even bother to take my belongings, or say good bye to others. The only thing I hold is the hoodie she gave. The piece of cloth I'll always treasure.

All I want is to get away. To run away. From her. From the world. From life. From my sun.

_There's no place to go_

_Where you're not there_

_On your rope, I hold tight_

_But it's freeing_

But where should I go? My heart is with tigress, how can one live without a heart?

_Did i do the right thing?_ I ask, and get the reply from my heart which chants her name." _No_" it says." _You're wrong. Running away is only increasing the problem. Go to her. Tell her everything. She'll understand"._

_Everybody wants to be right_

_But only if it's not day light?_

_I keep trying to find my way back_

_My way back_

_Run away, run away_

_Like a prodigal_

_Don't you wait for me_

_Don't you wait for me_

_So ashamed, so ashamed_

_But I need you so_

_And you wait for me_

_And you wait for me._

_Runaway, runaway _

_Away from you. From you_

Gazing down at the snow under my feet, As my insides tremble, from an emotion unrevealed. My month opens, and a desperate cry for help emerges from my throat. My legs crumble, feeling weak, My face slams in the white of the snow on the ground.

Ice crystals beneath my face gets wet from tears leaving my jade color eyes. I scream in pain, and distress. And ask for salvation from no one in exact._"Go to her. She'll understand"._ My heart repeats.

Her name comforts me, gives me hope, and courage which I lack.

My legs gain strength, as I crawl back on my feet, I ran, I ran as fast as I can. But only this time. I don't run away from her. In fact, I run towards her believing that she just might understand.

Hope you like it!


End file.
